The Switch
by ZdBunnyMomiji
Summary: A strange creature has changed Kagome into a Hanyou and Inuyasha into a human! How can they change back?
1. Chapter 1: The Switch

Chapter 1: The switch!

"Sit Inuyasha!" A voice yelled in the woods. A young girl with chocolate brown eyes and raven hair was standing near a well with an angry look on her usually pretty face. A hanyou (is that how you spell it?) with silver hair and dog-ears, was face down in the dirt. Quickly the anger turned to hurt as the miko ran into the woods with tears rolling down her cheeks. Why did Inuyasha have to be a jerk? Why couldn't he understand that she needs to go home once in a while? Kagome's legs soon became tired and she sat down in a forest clearing. It still hurt to think about what he had said.

Flashback 

"_Don't leave Kagome!" Inuyasha begged. "I need to Inuyasha! I've got a test and I haven't seen my family in forever!" Kagome said standing next to the well. "But I-I-I" Inuyasha stuttered, unable to finish. "You what?" Kagome asked, her heart fluttering. "I-I want to find more jewel shards!" He lied. She could never know his feelings! She would only laugh. "You are so greedy! Thinking of nothing but yourself!" She yelled at him. "Kikiyo would stay here with me." He mumbled to himself. Kagome felt a sharp pain go through her heart. Did he have no feelings for her? Nothing at all? "Sit Inuyasha!" She yelled. _

"Well fine then! He can stay here with Kikiyo for all I care! I'm going home!" she said to no one. She climbed to her feet and started to walk but a noise in a bush stopped her. "Hello?" She asked going to the bush. Suddenly a small creature flopped out. It looked like a furby she had seen in the toy store. "Well aren't you the cutest little thing." She said with a smile.

_Kagome is mad again!_ Inuyasha thought, as he followed her sent._ Well I'm not going to beg her! She had no right to sit me!_ He thought with anger. He was getting closer to her now. He could smell her sent stronger. But another sent was with her. A demon's!

Kagome had picked up the cute little fuzzy and cuddle it, when it started to glow. It lifted from her arms and recited:

_With your heart and mind so pure,_

_Let this spell open the door_

_To total happiness._

_So now let Demon and Human switch._

_Now the Miko is a Demon Bitch._ (Bitch as is Female dog!)

Kagome then felt her body glow with warmth. The warmth made her think of Inuyasha and how he had hugged her so close when she was in danger. "Inuyasha…" She whispered as she blacked out

Inuyasha had lost her sent. He couldn't smell the demon either. Were was she? Suddenly his body glowed with warmth. He was becoming sleepy. He tried to fight it. He had to find Kagome! He had to apologize for what he had said. Soon he grew to tired to fight. "Kagome…" he whispered as he blacked out.

Hey! Hey!

What's up? Hope you like the story! Can I get at least one review before the next post! I love you all!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Friends even though I would kill if I could! !


	2. Chapter 2: Wow Kagome!

Chapter 2: Wow Kagome!

Kagome woke up face down in the grass and had a major headache. As she pushed herself up she saw her hands. Her fingernails had turned into claws! "What?" Kagome asked confused. As she stood up she felt hair brush the back of her legs. Her hair had grown longer, turned a silver white, and had blood red tips on the end of her hair and bangs. "What is up with this?" She asked as she played with her hair. She had to see herself! Quickly she started to run to find a river, but tripped and fell because of the sudden speed. _What is going on with me?_ She asked herself. Going at a slower pace she found a pond and looked in. A sudden high scream came from her lips. She had grown dog-ears on the top of her head and her chocolate eyes had turned into a deep violet. She had also grown fangs. She also noticed she smell much stronger and hear soft sounds. _Why do I look like Inuyasha?_ She asked herself.

Inuyasha woke up in a grass fielded. "Do you need help young man?" An old voice asked. Inuyasha turned to see an old farmer carrying to pails of water. His first thought was, _why is this old man not afraid of me?_ He then noticed he could not smell the man's sent. He also noticed he had human hands and no dog-ears. "Is this the night of the new moon?" Inuyasha asked. "No sir, quit the opposite, it's a full moon tonight." He said with a soft voice. Inuyasha quickly got to his feet and ran in the direction of camp. He needed to talk to Sango and Miroku!

Kagome had to get back to camp! She needed to talk to Sango and Miroku. Maybe they'd know what was going on. Suddenly a sweet smell filled her nose. With out knowing how, she could tell it was human. She quickened her run. She did not want to be seen by any humans. Inuyasha had talked of how they instantly hate you at first sight. She soon found herself at the campsite. She walked up to the door and heard voices. "Inuyasha, I cannot figure out what is wrong with you." Miroku said. "Why the hell am I a human on the night of a FULL moon!?" He yelled at him. "There is no need to yell Inuyasha!" Sango shot. _Inuyasha is human?_ Kagome asked herself. She then took a deep breath and walked into the hut. There was a small gasp and then silence. "K-K-Kagome?" Miroku asked in disbelief. "Uh…yeah. I kind of don't know what is wrong with me." She said with a smile. Inuyasha stood up and looked at her closely. He then grabbed her ears and tugged. "Oww…that hurts you jerk!" She yelled at him. He then looked more closely. _Damn, she looks good as a Hanyuo!_ He thought. "Does anyone want to explain why She is the Hanyuo and I'm the Human?" Inuyasha asked. "I think we should go and talk to Kaeda." Miroku offered.

Everyone soon found themselves sitting around a fire in Kaeda's hut. "Tis' the work of a Tishma." Kaeda concluded. "A what?" Sango asked confused. "They are innocent demons who run in the forest. They grant the hearts deepest desire. For some reason it thought Kagome wanted to be a Hanyuo. And with a Tishma, everything has a catch. The catch was that, yes Kagome is a Hanyuo, but Inuyasha paid the price." Kaeda explained. "Well how do I change back?" Kagome asked. "A cure is unknown. The only thing I could think of would be to wish for it on the Shikon jewel." Kaeda said. _Kagome wanted to become a Hanyuo? But why? _Inuyasha asked himself. "Now I think its best if we all get some rest." Kaeda suggested as she pulled out the futons.

Inuyasha had been asleep for a while now. Kagome sat in a corner wide-awake. She could not sleep even if she wanted to. The world was too noisy. She heard every little detail. A stick break, a leaf fall, a drop of water! It was driving her nuts! She also could not stop thinking about the other night. Why had she wanted to be a Hanyuo? Was it to be closer to Inuyasha? _Am I getting strong feeling for him?_ She asked herself, looking at Inuyasha. He had fallen asleep sprawled out and had his mouth wide open. He had to be in a very deep sleep. _I wonder what he is dreaming?_ Kagome asked herself. She then felt herself slowly go to sleep and dreamed of Inuyasha.

Hey! Hope you like it! Thanks for the one review so far! I love you, my readers! Hope to hear from you more!


	3. Chapter 3: A man and his sword are soon ...

First off before I start this chapter I wish to give a shout out to my loyal readers!

_Your-worste-nightmare13_- Thanks for being my first reviewer!

Koumori-Dragon02- Though the names you offered are super cute, I will not be changing them. But they are sooooo cute! : )! 

_Froggy-chan_- Thanks for correcting the whole Hanyou thing!

_Inu-nane_- I love your story! I posted a review for you!

_Lil' devil 2004_- Thanks for the encouragement!

_Kagome lover 2009_- I hope you enjoy this new post!

_Jonathold_- I'm glad you like my plot!

Okay, Now that I have given the fans a little spotlight, lets continue with the story!

Chapter 3: A man and his sword are soon parted.

Kagome woke to a bright morning. Inuyasha was still fast asleep. It seemed that in a human form he slept longer. She slowly stretched herself. Surprised that she was not stiff from sleeping sitting up. As she stood she remembered why they were at Kaede's hut. She was a hanyou and Inuyasha was human. She quietly walked outside the hut and looked at the sky. It was so beautiful! Not a cloud to be seen. As she looked out on the horizon she heard someone stir in the hut. She could tell it was Inuyasha. She heard his footsteps coming near the door. Quickly and quietly she jumped on the roof and watched him come out. He looked around for a second to see if anyone was there. After soon checking, the annoyed anger on his face turned to sadness. She knew that he must feel helpless. He was once the main protector of the group and now he was the one who needed protecting. Kagome silently snuck to the back of the hut and went in. She then walked out the front like she had been inside the whole time. The sadness quickly turned into its normal annoyed anger.

Soon everyone was awake and breakfast was cooking. As everyone sat and ate they kept glancing at Kagome. "Take a picture, it'll last longer!" She snapped. Was this way Inuyasha always looked annoyed? "What will you fight with?" Miroku finally asked. _That's a good question._ Kagome thought. Could she do 'Blades of Blood' or 'Iron revers soul stealer' like Inuyasha? (I never knew the second word of that!) "I don't know." Kagome said. "What about Inuyasha's sword?" Sango asked. "Only I can fight with it! If my brother can't use it, why do you think she can?" Inuyasha said grabbing his sword. "Well, the Tishma switched you. So maybe it also gave Kagome your powers." Kaede suggested. "I could try." Kagome said. Kagome leaned over to grab the sword but Inuyasha pulled away. " Give me the sword!" Kagome demanded. "No! Get your own!" Inuyasha yelled. "Stop being a baby and give it to me!" Kagome yelled. "No way! It's my sword!" Inuyasha yelled, sort of childish. Kagome grabbed the sword and pulled. With her now hanyou strength, she easily pulled the sword away from him. She then hesitated. If anyone but Inuyasha tried to wield the sword it would reject them. Kagome took a deep breath and grasped the handle. Then with a pull, the sword transformed. "I did it!" She yelled with a smile. Everyone smiled for her but Inuyasha.

Later that night, Inuyasha had found a hill to sit on. _How could she wield MY sword?_ He asked himself. He stared into the night as if looking for answers. Answers that he just couldn't seem to find. How could he keep his promise to protect Kagome like this? As he thought this, he felt someone behind him. He turned to see Kagome watching him. Without a word she sat down next to him and looked at the stars. "You can't see the stars in Tokyo. Will all of the bright lights and stuff. That's why I like it here. It has an untouched beauty you can't find in my time." She commented. "Kagome, would you stay here?" Inuyasha asked. "Well sure. We still haven't found all the shards." She answered. "No, I mean after all of that is done and everything is normal again." He corrected. "Why Inuyasha? Do you want me to stay?" She asked. "Well, I-I-I" He started but stopped when Shippo yelled, "Dinner is ready! Come and get it!" Inuyasha took this chance and ran for the hut, leaving a confused Kagome. _Shippo has the worst timing! _Kagome thought in anger. She then sighed and headed to hut for dinner.

Hey! Hey!

Sorry it's so short but I wrote it at school and saved it to a floppy disk. I'll try to make the next one longer!

Love you all!


	4. Chapter 4: For better or For worse?

Chapter 4: For better or for worse?

The group had finally set out for Naraku's castle. If Keade was right, they needed to get the rest of the shards from Naraku. Inuyasha followed behind as Kagome led them towards the castle. He had to say he missed it. Even though he was not a full demon, half demon was not all that bad. Being human just ticked him off. He couldn't stand being one for one night, so how the hell could he be one for the rest of his life? "We're getting close. I can smell his toxin." Kagome said sniffing the air. But as she sniffed, a new smell entered her nose. The smell of wolf! _Kouga?_ She thought. Soon a cyclone headed their way and soon appeared Kouga. Suddenly Kagome pinched her nose. His smell was so over whelming! _No wonder Inuyasha doesn't like to be near him!_ Kagome thought in Disgust. "Kagome?" Kouga asked in surprise. "Yes Kouga." She answered._ Wait! Kouga hates half-breeds! Maybe he'll finally leave me alone!_ Kagome thought, a smile coming to her face. "Wow Kagome! You look great! Much better then Dogface. By the way, were is he?" Kouga said, sniffing the air. Inuyasha stepped forward and Kouga busted out laughing. "Man, you've finally hit rock bottom! You're a _human_ now!" Kouga laughed. "What's wrong with being human!?" Kagome asked getting angry. "N-n-n-nothing! It's just that…" Kouga tried to explain. But Kagome didn't let him. She just ran forward and punched him right in the jaw, sending him high into the air. Then with out a word Kagome started walking forward. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha quickly followed behind.

Thanks to Kagome's nose, they located Naraku's castle. They easily broke the barrier and could now smell the toxin. They walked into the courtyard and saw no one. "Has he abandoned this one as well?" Miroku asked. "No, I can smell him. He is still here." Kagome said. "Very good Kagome." An eerie voiced said. Naraku suddenly appeared in the building in front of them. "It's very interesting that you have some how switched forms with Inuyasha." Naraku said. "Give us the rest of the jewel shards!" Kagome ordered. She answered only by Naraku's sinister laugh. Then with a gust of wind, Kagura was standing next to him. Kagome quickly pulled out the tetsuiaga (Is that right?) and it transformed. But its blade hit the dirt. _Damn this thing is heavy!_ She cursed. Sango and Miroku quickly ran in front to protect their friend. "DANCE OF BLADES!" Kagura yelled. Sango then through her boomerang to deflect it. "WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku yelled. Kagura suddenly braced her self. The wind tunnel was pulling her in and it looked like it was going to work, when the poison insects appeared. Miroku quickly closed his wind tunnel. Every time he sucked those in, it could mean his death. Kagura then yelled another 'Dance of Blades' and it hit them all. Kagome was knocked out from a serious blow. "Maybe another time." Naraku said. Then with a burst of his toxin, the castle was gone again. "Damit!" Inuyasha yelled.

As they miserable walked back to camp, Inuyasha slowed down his pace. He just didn't feel like going back to camp right then. So he turned into the deep woods and walked. Kagome was hurt and it was his fault!_ Why did I let her go? I should've known she couldn't wield it yet! It took me forever to be able to pick it up!_ He yelled at himself. "Young man?" a voice asked. Inuyasha turned to see and old man's upper body connected to a spider's lower half. _A demon!_ Inuyasha thought. "I know of your problems Inuyasha." He said. "How do you know my name?" Inuyasha asked. "I know all about you and your little friends and what's been happening lately." He said with a smile. "So." Inuyasha said. "How would you like to be normal again?" he asked. "How?" he asked, getting interested. "If you bring me the blood of Kagome on this sword I will change you back." He explained, showing the sword. "And what about Kagome?" He asked. "I will heal her wound, but cannot change her, other wise the blood is no good." He told her. "No, I don't want to hurt Kagome." Inuyasha refused. "It's either you do it or I do it and kill her in the process." He told him, offering the sword. Inuyasha thought for a moment. If he did it, the demon promised to cure her. He could explain everything afterwards. He then sighed and took the sword. "I will wait for you here." The demon said, walking into the woods.

Inuyasha had arrived back at the camp and everyone was asleep. Kagome looked fine except for some scrapes and bruises. Inuyasha slowly walked over to her. He then lifted the rusty sword over her. He aimed for an area he knew would not hit any major organs. He then swallowed and whispered "Sorry Kagome." And…

Ha! Ha! Ha!

Is that a good cliffhanger? Will Inuyasha stab his true love? Find out next time in Chapter 5: A Broken heart and a Broken promise!

Love you all!


	5. Chapter 5: A Broken Heart and A Broken P...

Chapter 5: A Broken Heart and A Broken Promise.

And suddenly Kagome's eyes flew open. At her sudden motion, Inuyasha accidentally plunged the sword into her. "Inu…yasha?" Kagome cried. "I'm sorry…I'll explain it all later." He told her, pulling out the sword. She said nothing; only a tear fell from her eye. Inuyasha quickly left the hut before the others woke up.

Inuyasha now sat in the clearing, still a human. He remembered what had just happened and still could not move.

Flashback 

"_You have come young man?" a voice asked. Inuyasha turned to see the evil Demon he had made a bargain with. Inuyasha only held up the sword as his answer. The demon ran over and took the sword, with an evil grin upon his face. "Now keep your end of the deal!" Inuyasha told him. "Yes…Naraku will be very happy things went as planned." The man said to himself. "What!?" Inuyasha yelled. "You stupid boy! Never trust a Demon." The man spat. 'At least I missed any major organs.' Inuyasha comforted himself. "And if the blade doesn't kill her, the poison will." The man told him. "What!" Inuyasha yelled. "Naraku thought you would try to not cause her harm so he coated this blade with poison. She'll die in about three days." Spider man explained, walking into the dark woods._ _Inuyasha fell to his knees in shock._

_Naraku did it again. _Inuyasha thought. Naraku had tricked him into killing the only person who accepted him for him. Kikiyo had said she loved him, but had tried to change him in a human. Kagome was different; she had accepted him for him. He then felt something cold upon his cheek. It was a tear. Inuyasha had been silently crying for a while and didn't even know. _Naraku will pay!_ He swore to himself.

Inuyasha had arrived at the hut, but did not have the courage to go in. _She'll hate me forever. Any chance with her has gone._ He thought to himself. "Inuyasha, come in!" Kagome ordered from inside. _That damn nose of hers!_ Inuyasha cussed. He then took a sad breath and entered. Kagome was lying on a futon and her cut had been bandaged. Everyone looked at him for an explanation. He only hung his head in shame. "Let's go outside Inuyasha." Kagome said, getting up. "Kagome, you shouldn't get up!" Shippo cried. "I'm fine Shippo." She told him as she made her way to the door. Inuyasha nodded his head and they both walked outside. They walked in silence for a while. No one said a thing. Then Kagome asked "Why?" At first Inuyasha hesitated. _She'll never understand why!_ He thought. But he took a deep breath and told his story. He explained about the demons deal and his promise to cure her. Then he explained about the broken promise and how Naraku had tricked him. As he talked he felt this tight pressure lift from his chest. "Were you really that unhappy as a human?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha slowly nodded his head. The only part he had not told her was about the poison. "Inuyasha, I wanted to talk alone to find out why you stabbed me, but also to tell you something." She said. "Yes Kagome?" He asked, facing her. "I have been wanting to tell you this for a long time. It took me a while to realize it." She started, looking into his eyes. They were not the beautiful golden discs she had once seen. She missed them so much. She wanted more than anything to be back to normal. "I was afraid when I realized. Afraid of rejection, so I kept inside." She continued. As she looked into his eyes she realized something. She didn't want to be human anymore. She did want to be hanyou, but she wanted Inuyasha to be one as well. She wanted to be a hanyou with him! "What is it Kagome?" He asked leaning in closer. "Inuyasha…I-I" but she stopped. Inuyasha saw her grabbing her stab wound. _The poison! _Inuyasha thought. He quickly scooped Kagome into his arms and ran towards the well. The others would not believe his story. He had to get Kagome to her time. Maybe they could cure the poison. Is heart raced as he carried Kagome to the well. He was not going to lose her! His heart was not going to be broken again!

Hey! Hey!

Alright, I don't know if that was the most romantic thing you've ever read, but I did my best. I want to also thank you all for the Reviews! I really appreciate them!

Love you all!


	6. Chapter 6: The Confession

Hello my faithful Readers! I just wanted to give a little shout out to all the readers who have stuck with me and helped. You guys are the best and I hope you stick with me until the end!

Love you all!

Chapter 6: The Confession

Inuyasha had just come out of the well in the present time with Kagome in his arms. He quickly ran to Kagome's house and barged in. Kagome's mother came running in to see what was going on in her house and was shocked at what she saw. "Kagome needs your help!" Inuyasha said. "Were is she and who are you?" Mrs. H asked. (A/N I don't know Kagome's last name so she'll just be Mrs. H) "It's me Inuyasha. A strange demon changed me human and her into a hanyou!" Inuyasha said in a rush. "I'll call the doctor!" Mrs. H said running out of the room.

Inuyasha now sat in the living room looking at the floor. According to his count there was 112 floorboards. The doctor had come a little over an hour ago and both him and Mrs. H had gone upstairs to Kagome's room. He had tried going up to see what was going on, but Mrs. H refused to let him in. She had suggested he watch T.V. but he didn't understand half of what the people were talking about. On one short show, people kept showing a small metal box and calling it "the best toaster money can by!" So he just turned it off and watched the floor. Kagome's grandfather and her younger brother were out of town, so it was just him. He had even tried to read a book. He had found one called 'Victoria's Secret' but it only had pictures of women in their underwear._ Miroku would have liked it._ Inuyasha thought with a laugh.

After several hours the doctor came down with a smile on his face. "It's strange how young people dress and style their hair today." He was commenting to Mrs. H. Inuyasha quickly got up from his chair and ran over to them. "She'll be fine. We got most of the poison out of her system. She'll need bed rest and liquids, but she'll live." The Doctor explained. "Can I go see her?" Inuyasha asked. "No, I think it's best to leave her alone." Mrs. H said with an uneasy smile. She then quickly said goodnight to the doctor and showed him to the living room. Soon another knock came and Kagome's Grandfather and brother walked in. "Hi Inuyasha! Wow you've changed!" Her brother said with a huge smile. For the rest of the night they spent talking and playing some of Kagome's brother's board games. It was well past midnight and Grandfather and brother had gone to bed. "Inuyasha can I talk to you outside in a minute after I clean up?" Mrs. H asked. Inuyasha nodded and headed outside to wait.

It had been a couple of minutes sine Mrs. H had asked to talk to him outside. He was seated on a bench by the great tree. It brought good and painful memories. He remembered Kagome reviving him, but also Kikiyo pinning him to the tree. He had almost lost her tonight. He would not let that happen again. He then heard the front door opening and closing and then footsteps. Mrs. H took a seat by him and looked at the tree. "It is so very old." She said. "Yes." Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha, you are like this tree. You are very old and are stuck." She said. "Excuse me?" Inuyasha asked in surprise. "Kagome told me everything Inuyasha. About how you stabbed her so you could change back. That doesn't sound very loving." She said with a bit of anger in her voice. "I didn't so me and Kagome could be hanyous together." Inuyasha explained. "Inuyasha you are still stuck on your own dreams. You are using Kagome to find your jewels and risking her life in the process." She told him. Inuyasha only sat in silence. "I'll confess, I thought you two could make it together. But that thought has long since gone." She said standing up. Inuyasha wanted to say something, but didn't know what to say. "Do not come to see my daughter ever again. Go back to your time and never return. Do not wait for Kagome, because she is now forbidden to go to your time." She said starting to walk off. But then she stopped and without looking at him said, "You'll thank me for this. You don't really care for her." She then walked inside and locked the door.

Ha! Ha!

Did you think Inuyasha was going to confess to Kagome? I thought it was a nice little twist if I do say so myself! Hope to keep hearing from you!

Preview: Chapter 7: A Mans True Burning Love!

After being forbidden to see the women he loves, Inuyasha is determined to get her out of that house and back in his arms! But will he succeed?


	7. Chapter 7: A Mans True Burning Love

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted for a few days, but I had to study for final exams and stuff, but now that it's all over and I'm out of school for holidays, here is a post!!!!

Chapter 7: A Mans True Burning Love

Inuyasha now sat in the well hut, thinking about his next move._ Maybe she is right. Maybe I don't care about Kagome enough. But I owe her enough to get her back to normal!_ He thought sternly. Quickly he got to his feet and ran over to Kagome's house. With a little help from the old tree, he climbed to the roof and went to Kagome's window. He looked in and saw that she was asleep on her bed. He silently opened the window and climbed in. As he lifted Kagome from her bed, he heard the door open. He looked over to see Kagome's mom pointing a long metal pipe thing at him. "Inuyasha put her down and step away." She ordered. "Or you'll hit me with a pipe?" He asked with a smile. She quickly pointed it at the ground and pulled the trigger. A huge explosion came out of it and left a hole in the floor._ Okay, don't want to get hit with that thing_! He told himself. "I'm not leaving her here!" He yelled at her. "It for the best Inuyasha!" She yelled back. "No! Maybe your right, maybe I don't care as much as I should, I don't know! Ever since I first saw her, I felt something special, and I vowed never to let anything harm her! When that demon transformed her, I felt like a huge failure, but that night I stabbed her, I felt like a traitor. I'm going to make it up to her! With or with out your support!" He told her. Inuyasha thought he saw a flash of sympathy in her eyes, but she did not lower her weapon. "This is your last warning Inuyasha! If I shot you it will hurt a lot, since you're not a demon!" She warned him. Inuyasha made for the window, but the sound of an explosion filled his ears and he felt a pain in his right shoulder. But the force of the shot pushed them forward and he fell out the window and down to the ground. Pushing the pain out of his mind, he gathered Kagome into his arms and headed for the well. Several more explosions filled the night; one hit him in his lift shin. Though the pain was intense he managed to get into the well hut. He then quickly hoped into the well and a sigh of relief went over him. He had gotten Kagome out of there safe. He had to get her back to normal. He looked up and saw the night sky of the feudal era. He then sat down and took a rest for the night, holding Kagome tight in his arms.

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. He was no longer in the well, because there was a roof above him. As he sat up he realized he didn't have a shirt on and his wounds were bandaged. He silently looked around and knew he was back at the camp. Slowly he got to his feet and walked outside. Shippo and Kirara were playing in a field, Miroku and Sango were sitting under a tree talking and Kagome was by the river filling a bucket. Everyone looked in his direction as he came out of the hut. "Inuyasha!" Kagome said with a smile. She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him. Though she was now the demon, he still was taller, and her head still only came to his chest._ His skin is so soft and he smells so good._ Kagome thought with a smile. Inuyasha also wrapped his arms around her and enjoyed her warmth. "What happened to you last night?" Kagome asked with concern. "I can't remember." He lied. He didn't know how to tell her that her mother had shot him. It would simply break her heart. "As long as you're okay, it doesn't matter." Kagome said with a smile. She then picked up her bucket and walked into the hut. "She doesn't know that she was poisoned, she only remembers talking to you, then blacking out." Miroku said, joining him by his side. "I can't believe I did that to her. It was selfish of me." Inuyasha said, hanging his head. "You were tricked by Naraku. It happens. You just have to keep moving. It gives you more reason to want to kill him." Miroku comforted, patting him on the back. Inuyasha didn't answer. Miroku couldn't see his eyes behind the bangs to know if he was okay. Miroku only nodded and walked off, leaving Inuyasha alone to think._ Miroku is right, this is just one more thing to give me strength to kill him. He will pay most dearly for this!_ Inuyasha thought in rage.

Sorry this is so short but we are going Christmas shopping all day today and I had to hurry! Keep Reviewing!

Love you all!


	8. Chapter 8: Kikiyo, Rest In Peace

Hello my faithful readers. I've read a review that has brought to mind some little tiny facts from my last post. First off, the reason Kagome didn't wake up when all the shooting and stuff went down was because she was still passed out from the affects of the poison. And the reason Inuyasha kept going after getting shot in the shin was because he was so determined that nothing would stop him. Okay? Hope that clears some things up. Okay, on to the next post!

Chapter 8: Kikiyo, Rest in Peace

Kagome now walked though the woods. She was trying to remember what had happened the other night. All she really remembered was her talking to Inuyasha and then blacking out. The next thing she saw was waking up in the well with Inuyasha. She new she had to get better at fighting if they were ever going to getting the rest of the shards from Naraku. She quickly pulled out the Tetsuiaga and it transformed, but the blade was to heavy and it hit the dirt. _I have to pick this dumb thing up or I'll never get any better!_ She yelled at her self. She then took a deep breath and tried to lift it again.

Inuyasha now sat in field in his normal cross-legged stance. He had to figure out a way to change back. The Shikon Jewel could do it, but then he has wasted his wish to become a full demon. But the more he thought about it, the more he started to wonder, did he really want to be a full fledge demon? What if he hurt all the ones he had come to care about? He has become a full demon before and almost hurt his friends. As he sat and thought about this, he heard a voice yell "Wind Scar!" and an explosion come from the woods. Inuyasha got to his feet and headed into the woods. He ran as fast as he could, trying to remember where the explosion had come from. After several minutes of Hunting he found Kagome. She was sweating badly and was tired. She was leaning on the transformed Tetsuiaga for support and there marks on the ground to show the Wind Scar had been used. "Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, running forward. She looked at him with a tired smile on her face and panted, "I-I…can use…t-t-the W-Wind Scar!" Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing! _She was able to pick up the sword and use the Wind Scar in the same day!_ He thought in shock. His concern soon turned into annoyance. "So what!" He growled. "Aren't you happy for me? Now I can fight and get the jewel to change us back!" She said with shock. He only shrugged his shoulders and walked off towards camp. Leaving Kagome in a state of shock.

_That stupid, selfish jerk!_ Kagome thought with anger._ I'm working my butt off, so we can change back, and he acts like its no big deal!_ She screamed in her head. She wanted so bad to ring his little neck! But she took a deep breath and regained her cool. Everything would be all right. He is just upset about being a human right? With these calming thoughts in her head she started towards the camp. But as she walked, the smell of Clay filled her nose. "Hello Kikiyo." Kagome greeted without turning around. "Who are you?" Asked the soft familiar voice. Kagome turned around and saw a flash of shock fall over the dead woman. "What mess have you gotten yourself into this time." She asked in a dull tone. "A demon switch me into a hanyou and Inuyasha into a human but I don't think that is any of your concern." Kagome told her. "Inuyasha is human!" She said with shock in her voice. "Yes, and he is being a complete jerk about it!" Kagome yelled, becoming angry again. "How dare you speak in such a way! You have no idea the pain he has gone through!" Kikiyo yelled at her. Kagome only scowled at her. "You will die for what you've said!" Kikiyo screamed, pulling out her bow.

Inuyasha now sat, feeling guilty once again, for what he had said. He knew he should've shown more support, but instead he let his jealousy get in the way, and he acted like a complete jerk! _I have to go apologize!_ He told himself, getting to his feet. He then walked out of the hut and back towards were he last saw Kagome.

Kagome and Kikiyo now both stood tired and out of breathe. Kagome was leaning on the Tetsuiaga. Kikiyo's outfit had tears and rips, and some areas were bleeding. Kagome had a bad cut on her face and small cuts all over her body. Kikiyo quickly sent one of her soul collectors towards Kagome but she jumped in the air to avoid it and yelled "Wind Scar!" Kikiyo was hit and knocked back onto the ground. "Kikiyo?" a voice asked from behind. Kagome turned to see Inuyasha standing there with shock on his face. "Inuyasha." Kikiyo said with no emotion in her words. Kikiyo quickly got onto her feet and prepared for another attack. Kikiyo quickly shot an arrow at Kagome, who was not ready for the attack, but Inuyasha dove at Kagome and pulled her to the ground. "You truly care for this girl. Am I but just a fond memory to you?" Kikiyo asked with sadness. "Kikiyo, you are not alive. You are but bones and clay. I must move on and stop living in the past." Inuyasha said with pain in his voice. "I see." She said. Suddenly all the souls she had collected started to come out of her body. "Then I too shall stop living in the past and move on to hell were I belong." She said with tears coming out of her eyes. She then expected the Fires of hell to come up and drag her to hell, but instead a light from above shown down upon her. "What is happening?" Kikiyo asked, being lifted to the sky. "You have forgiven, so now your can rest in peace in heaven." Inuyasha said with a smile. A smile spread across the soft face of the priestess as she was lifted into the sky and disappeared. "Kikiyo, Rest In Peace." Inuyasha said with a tear in his eye.

Hey! Hey!

I made this one longer for you guys, hope you enjoy! Keep Reviewing!


	9. Chapter 9: Kidnapped

Ho! Ho! Ho! Ha Ha! Hey guys! Hope your still reading with me. The end is only a couple more chapters away, so hang in there! And if you want to read any more of my stories, I just published Do I love Her? ID # is 2184934 if you want to read. All right, now on with the story!

* * *

Kagome now stood in silence. She had seen the most beautiful thing, but she was the angriest she had ever been. Inuyasha still stood, staring at the sky were Kikiyo had vanished. He still had a soft smile on his face and a dreamy look in his eye. "Why don't you go and join her!" Kagome spat, breaking the silence. Inuyasha blinked a couple times before he realized he was not alone. "What?" he asked confused. "You heard me! I'm sick of being your second Kikiyo!" She yelled at him. Inuyasha just stared at her confused. "Every time you look at me, I know what your thinking! You only see Kikiyo! Well here's a news flash for you, I'm not her! I may have her looks, but I'm my own person! I can't believe I thought for a second it would even work out." She yelled at him, at the brink of tears. As Kagome yelled, she couldn't believe what she was saying. She was finally letting out all her pain from their time together. Inuyasha could only stare at her as she tried to catch her breath. "It's not true Kagome." He said in a soft tone. "No! No more apologize! No more lies! No more pain!" She cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. Inuyasha took a step forward to comfort her, but she stepped back. "No more Inuyasha!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She then turned and ran into the woods as fast as her legs could take her, leaving Inuyasha behind forever.

Inuyasha was now standing out side the hut, debating if he dare go in. Then with a deep breath, as if it was his last, he walked in. Sango and Miroku turned and greeted him with a big smile that only made him sicker. Shippo and Kirara were cuddled in a corner, tired from today's playing. He then grabbed a spot on the floor and stared at him. "You looked troubled Inuyasha." Miroku said with concern. Sango also let her happiness fade into concern as she looked into his eyes. "Kagome is gone." He said in a soft whisper. "What?" Sango asked with sadness. "I helped Kikiyo pass into Heaven and Kagome started yelling at me about how I only see Kikiyo and not her." Inuyasha explained, hiding his eyes behind his bangs. "Were has she gone?" Miroku asked. "I don't know. I tried to comfort her but she ran into the woods crying. I am to slow to even catch her." Inuyasha said. "And you just let her go without even trying to find her!" Sango yelled getting to her feet. Inuyasha did not answer. "Inuyasha, you've made some dumb mistakes during the time we've been together and I've ignored most of them because you apologized and made up. But this has to be the dumbest thing ever recorded in history! Now you can go and find her or I will!" Sango lectured. Inuyasha still didn't answer. "Baca!" She screamed at him. Sango then ran out of the hut with her boomerang over her shoulder. She then yelled "Kirara!" from outside and the cute little thing ran outside. Inuyasha then heard her fly off in search for her friend.

Sango now flew over the forest, anger pumping through her. _That jerk! He is such an insensitive jerk! If he weren't my friend I'd kill him!_ She thought with anger. Then suddenly Kirara flew down towards the ground in a flash. As soon as Kirara landed Sango jumped off and looked around. There, in a clearing, was Kagome crying as hard as Sango had ever seen. "Do not cry Kagome." Sango said walking over. Kagome looked over to see her best friend almost crying. "Sango!" She cried, flinging into her arms. Sango stroked her friend hair and comforted her. "He will never see me for me! He only sees Kikiyo!" She cried in her arms. "It will be alright Kagome! He may be stupid but he does care about you Kagome. He does see you, and he does care about you deeply. If he wanted Kikiyo, he would have left with the clay one a long time ago." Sango comforted. "D-Do you really think so?" Kagome asked, wiping her eyes. "Yes, of coarse!" Sango said with a big smile. Kagome and Sango then watched as the sun went down, and as the stars came out. But as Kagome watch, she couldn't find the moon. "It's a new moon!" Kagome said with shock. She then watched as her Claws and Fangs disappeared. Her dog-ears went back to human ears, and her hair went raven and went back to a short length. "You look like your old self again." Sango said with a smile. Kagome then felt like her weak old self again, and she didn't like it. "Lets get back to camp." Kagome said, walking over to Kirara. "Why the rush?" A female voice asked. Kagome looked over her shoulder to see Kagura walk out of the shadows. Sango quickly grabbed her boomerang and jumped in front of her helpless friend. "Naraku wishes to speak with you Kagome." Kagura said with fire in her eyes. "I'm not going to talk to that evil demon!" Kagome shot at her. "Then I'll take you be force!" she said pulling out her fan. "Dance of Blades!" She yelled, waving her fan. Sango quickly threw her boomerang to block the attack. Then quickly threw it again to hit Kagura, but she dodged it and waved another dance of blades at Sango, which hit her hard. Taking advantage of Sango lying down, Kagura grabbed Kagome and flew off into the night. _I've failed to protect another person I love! _Sango thought before she blacked out.

* * *

Hey! Hey!

Hope you like it! Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and I'm sssssooooooo excited! Want to give me a Christmas gift? REVIEW! I hope you all have a safe Christmas!

Merry Christmas from Lover4Inuyasha!

Love you all!


	10. Chapter 10: The Deal of a Lifetime

Chapter 10: The Deal of a lifetime

Kagura and Kagome landed inside of Naraku's castle. Kagome remained silent as Kagura pushed her down the hall. Being human, she had no power to fight back, and decided to find out what the evil demon wanted. Kagura had no expression on her face. She only pushed Kagome closer towards were Naraku was. But inside she was furious at Naraku. She knew what he wanted to talk about with Kagome. When the demon spider had brought back the sword, Naraku already knew what he wanted to find out. But she showed none of her feelings around Naraku. As long as he had her heart she had no power against him. She could only serve under him until someone can kill him and set her free. Then she could be her own person and not have to follow anyone's rules or orders again.

Inuyasha had been walking for a while now. After Sango yelled at him and then left, he'd been thinking. _Is Kagome right? Do I only see her for Kikiyo?_ He asked himself. He quickly shook his head of his thoughts. He knew his feelings for her. Had known for a while now. But the fact was she could never know. She would only laugh and pet his ears, like a cute puppy that did something stupid and she found it funny. But maybe she wouldn't, maybe she would turn out to like him. He smirked at the idea. Kagome always made him smile when he thought of her. Her sweet smile and beautiful eyes he had grown to love swam in his mind. Why did he have to be so stubborn? He then frowned as the thought of what had happened with Kikiyo came flooding back. He was so lost in thought, he didn't see Kirara fly at him and knock him to the ground. He looked into the demon's eyes and saw worry. "Were is Sango?" Inuyasha asked the demon. The worry had been confirmed. Inuyasha quickly jumped on the demon's back and yelled, "Take me to Sango!"

Kagome now sat on her legs in the middle of a room. It smelled strong of the toxin. She was glad she was not a hanyou right now, because it would have smelt even stronger. Kagura was standing in the right back corner with her usual expression. She was twirling her fan in her hands. Playing with out of boredom. As Kagome stared at Kagura, Naraku's voice filled the room, "Hello Kagome." Kagome looked around the room in search of the demon, but he was nowhere to be seen. "What do you want Naraku?" Kagome asked, a little fear in her voice. His soft evil laugh echoed through the room. "Strait to the point I see." He said with humor in his voice. Kagome could only shake with fear, which she hated. She hated to show her fear. A habit she had picked up since becoming a hanyou. "I have a proposal I think you may want to hear." He offered. Kagome could only stare at the wall._ What does Naraku want of me?_ She thought in fear.

Kirara was heading for the ground in a flash. Inuyasha's heart was beating fast as He climbed off the demon. He looked around in a rush, when he saw Sango lying on the ground covered in scratches and deep cuts. As he ran over to her, he saw she was conscious and had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Sango, what happened?" He asked in shock. She only whimpered and swallowed hard. Inuyasha knew she was trying to fight back the tears since he was here, but it was a battle she was losing. "Sango, were is Kagome? What happened?" Inuyasha asked, getting worried again. "She…was crying…we talked about it…she...she turned human…Kagura came…I fought he-her but lost…took her to Naraku…wanted to...a-ask her something." She cried through the tears. "What!" He yelled. "I have to go save her!" Inuyasha declared, running over to Kirara. "Y-you can't. Y-y-your only a h-human." Sango told him, wiping her eyes. "I have to try." He told her, climbing on the demon. "Then I'm coming too. You are going to need all the help you can get!" Sango said, jumping onto the demon. They then flew into the air as the sun began to rise.

Kagome still sat on the floor waiting for what Naraku wanted to ask her. "You have unbelievable powers for a hanyou Kagome. So powerful, I wish to have them for my own." He told her. Kagome stayed silent. "I wish for you to fight for me." He said simply. "There is nothing that would make me fight for you!" She yelled through gritted teeth. "Oh, but I think there is. If you fight for me, I'll turn Inuyasha back to normal. But if you say no, Kagura will kill you right here, right now." He said. Kagome sat in silence. _If I work for him, then Inuyasha will be back to normal. Then we can both fight him and take him out easily._ She thought with happiness. "You will not go back on your word?" Kagome asked. "With you fighting for me, Inuyasha will be nothing." Naraku said simply. She could not believe what she was doing, but she stood up and said, "Alright Naraku, I'll do it." "Excellent, wise choice my dear Kagome." He said with a smile in his voice. Kagome was smiling inside. Naraku had no idea what she had up her sleeve. "Oh! One last thing. If you turn your back on me and try to fight with Inuyasha, I'll kill him in a instant with the spell I've cast." He said with a hint of anger in his voice._ What!_ She screamed in her head. Naraku's soft laugh filled the room. What had she done?

"Inuyasha!" Sango said with astonishment. "What?" he asked in his annoyed tone. "You're a hanyou!" She said with shock. Inuyasha quickly looked at his hands to see he had claws. He felt the top of his head and felt dog-ears. With his tongue he felt fangs in his mouth. "Hell yeah!" He said with excitement. Naraku better watch out now, Inuyasha was back and ready to kick some ass!

They landed in Naraku's castle only a few minutes later. "Naraku! Come out now!" Inuyasha yelled with anger. Suddenly Naraku appeared in his usual white baboon coat. "Are you going to face me, or do I have to kill Kagura first?" Inuyasha asked with a smile. "I think you should met a new friend of mine." He said with a smile in his voice. Slowly, with her head hung down in shame, came Kagome, now a hanyou again. "Kagome…" Inuyasha said with shock. "Don't forget our deal Kagome." Naraku said to her. Kagome nodded, and with tears rolling down her cheeks, she pulled out the Tetsuiaga and prepared to fight the person she loved.

HEY! HEY!

Sorry it took so long to get this post up for you guys, but I took a Christmas vacation of sorts.lol. Well I tried to make this one long because it is a big chapter. Tell me if it is long okay? I can't ever tell. Until next post! Now I'm gong to play The Sims 2 until 5:oo in the morning again.

P.S DUDE, I GOT A DELL FOR CHRISTMAS!

Love you all!


	11. Chapter 11: The Final Chapter

Chapter 11: The Final Chapter

Inuyasha could only stare blankly at Kagome. Why was she fighting for Naraku? He could tell something was wrong, because Kagome was crying silently. Inuyasha decided he had to kill Naraku but not hurt Kagome. He quickly dashed towards but Kagome cut him off. "Why are you doing this Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, trying to get around her. "I have to Inuyasha." She said, blocking him. "Iron rever soul stealer." Inuyasha yelled. Kagome dodge the attack, and Inuyasha dashed towards Naraku. But he quickly saw a blade coming from the side. He caught the blade with both hands, only an inch or two from his face. "K-Kagome…y-you don't have to fight for him." He said, straining to hold back the blade. "You don't understand Inuyasha! Why do you think your normal again?" She yelled, jumping back from him. The two only stared at each other. Inuyasha hadn't really wondered how he had gotten back to normal. Kagome must have struck a deal with him but it backfired. But what was the catch that would make sweet Kagome fight him? The sound of Kagome yelling "Wind Scar!" snapped him out of his thoughts. He went to dodge the attack put was hit, knocking him on his back. Kagome then stared at him for a few seconds. She sniffed the air; his sent had changed. Inuyasha sat up with red marks on his face and blood red eyes. A sudden fear shot through her. Inuyasha could not control himself as a demon. With her holding the Tetsuiaga, he would change if his life were in danger. He said nothing as he stood up and looked at her. She could see blood thirst in his eyes. He was going to kill her, and nothing would stop him.

Sango could only sit and watch in horror, as her two friends fought. She knew she had to do something. She quickly thought about Naraku. He had to do something to Inuyasha to make Kagome fight. _She must have gotten a deal with him to change Inuyasha. But why? What was she thinking?_ Sango thought. But she shook her head. All she knew was, to break the deal she would have to kill Naraku. She grabbed her boomerang and ran towards Naraku, ready to throw. But Kagura landed in front of her with a smirk. "Ready for a rematch?" Sango asked with a smile. Kagura pulled out her fan as her answer.

Inuyasha dove for Kagome's throat, but Kagome dodged in a flash. She shot a Wind Scar at him, but he was too quick. He always went for her throat, as canines do to bring down their enemies the quickest. Kagome knew that the Demon Inuyasha never used any special attacks. He always used force to win and that usually worked. As Kagome jumped back to avoid an Attack, He caught her across the stomach. Thinking fast, she pushed her hand into the wound, and yelled "Blades of Blood!" It Hit Inuyasha and flung him back a yard or so. But the adrenalin that was pumping through Inuyasha got him back to his feet. _I can't kill him, I must not kill him!_ Kagome thought to herself.

Sango and Kagura stared each other down. Starting off the fight, Sango threw her boomerang at Kagura, but she easily dodged it. "You are still to weak from the last time I fought you." Kagura commented. "I'm never to weak to kick your ass!" Sango yelled, throwing the boomerang once again. Kagura jumped, but it caught her leg, knocking her to the ground. "I bet you don't even understand what is going on here you stupid wench." Kagura shot. Sango could not say anything. She didn't fully understand, but she wouldn't let Kagura know that. "Stupid Kagome, fell for another of Naraku's tricks." Kagura said, almost to herself. "Another trick?" Sango asked in curiosity. "What? You haven't figured it out? The Tishma was all Naraku's doing. Kagome wouldn't know how to fight, and Inuyasha would be nothing but a human." Kagura said, almost shocked. "But the Tishma grants the hearts desire. How did Naraku know?" Sango shot. "All Naraku does is study his enemy. He knew what Kagome wanted. But that day you came to the castle, Naraku thought she might be useful. He called me weak!" She said, anger on her face. _Naraku had planned it all from the beginning! We were nothing but puppets to him!_ Sango yelled in her mind. With all her anger she threw her boomerang, catching Kagura off guard in her thoughts. Kagura coughed up some blood, then remained still. Sango knew she had won.

Inuyasha stilled attacked with out showing any sign of relent. When he attacked, she dodged. When she attacked, He dodged. They got a hit on each other once in a while, but nothing severe. They both stared at each other, breathing hard. Inuyasha dove at her, but Kagome yelled "SIT!" pulling him to the ground. Inuyasha only shock off the dirt and glared at her. She remembered seeing love in his eyes before. He wound never admit to it though. His eyes were what drove her mad for him. So caring, but also had pain. She had seen the pain in his eyes when she had walked out. She saw how much she had hurt him by just walking onto the field. But then drawing her sword to fight. The tears came back, slowly and painfully. She was so wound up in her thoughts she didn't see Inuyasha come at her and knocking her to the ground. He then came back for the finishing kill. Kagome did the only thing she could think of, She shoved her sword forward, going strait through him. She watched as his eyes turned back to normal and the marks went away. The shock in his eyes would make anyone cry their heart out. He fell forward into her arms and laid still. Kagome held him close as stroked his silver hair. Her tears fell into his hair as she sat there. "I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…. I'm so sorry…" She repeated, rocking him back and forth. But as she sat there she felt a sharp pain go through her chest. She looked down and saw an arrow piercing through her chest. She turned and saw Naraku Holding a bow. She also saw Sango at his feet with four arrows going through her. "You are of no use to me Kagome." He said to her. He turned to walk away when someone yelled, "Dance of Blades!" Naraku stopped and turned to see Kagura standing. "Die…you…Bastard/" were her last words as she fell to the ground dead. Naraku started pouring out blood and fell into pieces from were Kagura's blades had hit him. Kagome felt a smile come over her face. Naraku was dead! He was finally dead and everyone can be happy. She then felt something roll into her leg. She saw it was the jewel. She pulled out her shards and put them with the jewel, completing it. If she wished for none of this to Happen Naraku would come back. She thought for a moment and decided. "I wish for my true hearts desire to be granted." She whispered, loosing her strength. Then a bright light flashed and she felt her body grow warm. She then closed her eyes and fell asleep. She trusted her heart to make the right decision.

"Don't leave Kagome!" Inuyasha begged. "I need to Inuyasha! I've got a test and I haven't seen my family in forever!" Kagome said standing next to the well. "But we haven't gone to see Sango and Miroku! They just had their baby!" Inuyasha said. "Well I haven't seen my family in forever! Why don't you come?" She told him with a smile. "Feh!" he said, turning around. Kagome only smiled. She would have to tell him one day. Her feelings can't stay bottled up forever. But she'll just enjoy it like it is for now and chose when the time was right. "One more day away wont kill me." She said walking over. "Really?" He asked his ears perking up. Kagome took his hand and said "Really. Now lets go see Miroku and Sango." She said pulling him along. They then walked side by side towards Miroku and Sango's village.

OMG! We have reached the end of our time together! I think I'm going to cry! I'll miss you all and I'm so thankful for all of you and I'm glad you stuck with me til the end! This is going to be the last time I ever talk to you! WAAAHHHH! (wipes eyes) well maybe I'll see you around the web site! Laters!

Love you all!


	12. Alert!

Alert!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Hello and welcome my faithful friends. This is an important alert for all who grew to love The Switch. I have received threats of being hunted down by Demons .:looks over shoulder:. If I did not write a sequel. So for you, The FaithFul Reviewer, I give you this comfort. I'm playing with a sequel, but still need some ideas. Do you have ideas? I love to hear them. Put them in a Review or e-mail me. Are you happy now? .: Glares at inu-hakan and his band of Demons:. Maybe I'll see you guys in a bit! Byes! .: Runs out of room from inu-hakan:.

Love you all!

* * *

P.S. This is the shortest Chapter I've ever writen! HA!


End file.
